The End of the World
by Lockhart-in-the-Closet
Summary: Yuffie notices that everyone has changed, and in such a way that she feels it's the end of the world. Fluffy oneshot.


_A/N: I've been working on getting my writers' block to go away, so this little one shot is one of my attempts at just that. It's fluffy, and cute, and it's all in Yuffie's point of view. Enjoy!_

* * *

Oh GAWD! It was the end of the world! Yah wanna know why? Cuz every body actually weren't acting the same. I mean, gawd, Chocobo Head actually got over Aerith and told Tifa that he actually loved her. I mean, when would that happen? It had been 5 YEARS after Sephiroth was defeated. And why do we say defeated? I mean, we killed the guy. Kill does not mean defeat. If you defeated someone, that means you let them live, right? Oh…er… Right. Uhm… were was I?

Oh yeah!! Not only did Cloud confess his undying love for Tifa, but Cid actually stopped smoking. Hard to believe, I know. But when he didn't pull a cigarette out an entire day, I asked him about it, and he told me he'd quite. Well… it was more like this…

**"Hey Old Man! You haven't smoked all day! What's wrong with you? You got Cancer or somethin'?" I poked his chest, glaring at the pilot. He still smelled like smoke, and something told me that the smell would never wear off. Maybe when he turned 90… nyuk nyuk nyuk.**

**"Damn, Brat! I ain't old! And I quite that shit." Cid was grinning, regardless of his stupid words. I hate the way he treated me sometimes… HAH. Shera smacked Cid on the arm. GO, Shera!!**

Yeah, they got married. A little after we killed Sephiroth the first time. I swear, that guy never died. I mean JEEZ! We killed him the first time, then Kadaj and his stupid gang came and then stupid Kadaj turned into stupid Sephiroth. Yah think a person died once, but no-ooo. That's only for NORMAL people. And Sephiroth is not normal. I mean the guy has one black wing, for Leviathan's sake.

Anywho, Barret finally quite drinking profusely. He still drinks on special occasions, but he doesn't drink to the excess. Quite impressive. I think he did it for Elmyra. Everyone could tell that he likes her. Jeez. I think even Cloud could tell, and everyone knows he's super clueless. I mean, could ANYONE be more clueless than Cloud?

Red finally found out something he didn't read about. Hah. It was surprising, because he actually went to Vinnie for advice about it too. When I asked Vinnie, all he said and I quote was: "…Love…" So, yeah. Red fell in love with another of his kind. Pretty cool, I think. I mean, we all thought he was the last of his kind and all that. Guess not. Which is pretty cool.

I was actually rendered speechless, and then I totally said something intelligent about an hour ago. It was pretty cool. I mean, what with how everyone perceives me an all. I mean, who woulda thought that Marlene would have questions about Ligers.

**"Auntie Yuffie, what are Ligers?" Marlene's big eyes were so big that I'm sure someone could get lost in them. I mean, jeez. They were the size of dinner plates.**

**"Uh… well…. Ligers are when a boy lion has a baby with a girl tiger." I looked down at the adorable cherub as Tifa liked to call her. I'd call her a devil in child form. She could be pure evil if she wanted to. I mean, she practically could ask Barret for the world and he'd give it to her.**

**Marlene stared at me then asked a question I wasn't too comfortable with answering…**

**"But why aren't Ligers considered a big cat? They aren't talked about on TV. Can't they have babies too?"**

**I wanted to smack myself. Well, really I wanted to hide from this girl with her awkward questions. Who wants to answer something like that?**

**"Uh…. Well… uhm… ya see, boy Ligers can't have babies. They don't have proper boy parts. So they can't have babies with girl Ligers." I looked around at Tifa, Cloud, and the rest of the gang with pleading eyes, and noticed that they were staring at me in shock.**

**"What?"**

**"You just said something smart." Cloud was gawking, and let me just tell you, Cloud gawking was not a becoming sight. Haha.**

ANYWAY, Reeve actually got away from his desk long enough to ask his assistant out to dinner. They really are cute. And he finally shut down Cait Sith until a stealth mission was in order. Why he didn't ask me to do it, I have no idea. I mean, I AM a Ninja. Jeez.

And Vinnie… Sexy, gorgeous, scary, and totally silent Vincent Valentine finally told a Joke! Not only that, but he also got over that dead chick, and now he has a crush on somebody, but he won't tell anyone! I mean, I'm his best friend, but he won't tell me who he likes! Horrible isn't it? I mean, what would happen if he mysteriously died and I had to tell whoever it was that Vinnie died?

The mere thought of Vinnie dead made me sad, and I sat down to eat my ice cream. It was chocolate. I don't know why Tifa kept it at the Bar. She knows what chocolate doest to me. Yuffie + Ice cream equals a hyper 21 year old Ninja. Yeah. I'm 21 now. I know I don't act like it, but jeez. I like acting young.

Not only has Vinnie gotten over Lucrecia (FINALLY!!), and he made a joke, he actually burped after dinner. EVERYONE in Edge stared at him, I swear. I mean, who would expect Vincent FREAKING Valentine to burp after eating? I didn't even know if he could eat or if his Mako body made it so he didn't have to eat… but I guess that question has been answered.

Now I gotta find a way to get him to admit to liking who ever it is that he likes. I can feel a small part of me dying when I think about that…..oh, who am I kidding? It's just the ice cream settling in my stomach! Right?

Heyyy. What is that? Is that Vincent and Cloud talking on the stairs… nyuk nyuk nyuk. Time for the Ninja Skills to kick in… Gotta get under the stairs were they can't see me…

"When will you tell her? You know you should…" That was Cloud.

"It took you forever to tell Tifa you loved her, Cloud. Don't say something like that to me…" Vinnie actually said two long sentences… wow.

"Oh shit!!" Gahh. I fell of the stool! I hate my clumsy feet! "Oww."

"Yuffie? Why are you on the floor?" Stupid Cloud and his stupid state the obvious contests with Vincent. Grr.

"I FELL, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" I screamed up at Cloud and Vincent. I swear, if my face got any redder I'd be the color of Vincent's cloak _which he wasn't wearing right now!_ Oh GAWD.

Might I add that Vincent Valentine is SO sexy with out his cloak?

"Yuffie…that shade of red on your face is adorable." Did Vincent just compliment me? Oh Gawd, he did. I think I'm in heaven.

"Uhh… Vinnie, while I'm down here can you tell me who you like? Pretty please? With sugar on top?" Yeah, I'm desperate.

Cloud laughed loudly, and I shot him an evil glare, courtesy of Tifa Lockhart. She's so cool. She taught me her Evil Eye. And it works amazingly. So anyway, Cloud walked away, back to his and Tifa's room, effectively leaving me and Vincent alone. Was he gonna tell me? While I'm in an uncomfortable position on the floor from falling off a stool in Tifa's bar?

"Yuffie," he said in that impossibly sexy voice as he stepped down the stairs to help me to my feet. I felt the blush creep up my face again, and looked up at Vincent as he looks down at me with those crazy gorgeous eyes.

"Yuffie… I love you."

Ok. It's totally the end of the world. But I don't mind, because I love Vincent too. And that's ok with me.

* * *

_A/N: Read and Review please!  
_


End file.
